1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to exercise equipment. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to resistance band exercise equipment.
2. Related Art
The use of fitness bands (resistance bands) is well known. Fitness bands are used by personal trainers and others in the fitness industry as an effective way to work various muscle groups of the human body. Additionally, such fitness bands are often used as a part of physical therapy. For example, fitness bands may be used in therapy to help restore a patient's range of motion after a surgery or injury. Fitness bands may also be used for therapy to help amputees build strength and learn to function with a prosthetic. Such fitness bands may provide resistance equivalent to lifting hundreds of pounds to only fractions of a pound.
An exercise bench for use in lifting free weights is also known. Such benches may be configured in a variety of positions to orient a person lifting weights to work a particular muscle group. For example, exercise benches may be adjustable so that a person may be supported in a sitting or lying-down position.
However, there exists a need to effectively incorporate exercises that may be done with fitness bands with an exercise bench so as to allow the advantages of fitness bands for patients while doing exercises in positions typically supported by an exercise bench.